Walking on Water
by DitzyPixy
Summary: Part 5! You know the drill,but this time a cameo appearance by me!!!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or How Do I Live, I'm not getting any profit, don't sue because I'm broke and you won't get anything (-_-), yada yada yada, ON WITH THE STORY! \(^o^)/  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Character Ages  
Misty - 21  
Ash - 20  
Brock - 27  
Emily - 23  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
IF MASTER K IS READING THIS, STOP NOW!  
  
**********************************************************************************************Misty sat under the water, watching the light dance on the walls of the pool. Just as her eyes adjusted to the chorine level, Misty needed to go for more air. She popped up and struggled to grab the wall. Misty looked over at Jenn. She was standing with a new girl in a nurse outfit. Fairly tall, and blond hair. They had been giggling about Charmanders, Flamers, **cough cough! master k! cough** and Caffeine. Misty sighed and dove back under. It was hard to swim when your legs couldn't support your body. She popped back up, and looked around again. Aaliyah sat sunning under the sunroof, Jenn and that other girl were sitting down now, and Ash was no where to be seen. Not like she cared. She hadn't seen much of Ash since she called him. There was plenty more fish in the water. They were just all hiding under the coral reef. Misty looked at the walls of the pool. Etched with water Pokemon, they were beautiful. Like her soul had once been. Now it was shattered. Like broken glass.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Aaliyah looked at Misty struggle in the water. She remembered the day she met Misty. At the pool. Just like a mermaid. Now with legs she could no longer use, a heart broken to many times for repair, and a soul that needed to be replaced, Misty was like a old house. In ruins, but if enough people work on it, everything turns out beautiful. Aaliyah turned back to her novel. "I need to think less!"  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Ash felt Pikachu's nose rub him gently. **Nudge nudge. Nudge nudge.** Ash didn't move. Pikachu shocked him though, winning out. Ash jumped off his bed, rubbing his back. "What did you do that for?"  
"Pika Pi Pikachu."  
To wake you up  
"I was fine!"  
"Pi chu, Pika Pi."  
You really hurt Misty, Ash  
"You think I don't know?"  
"Chu Pi, Pika Pi."  
You should apologize  
"What would that do?" "Pi Chu."  
Make her feel better.?  
"Yeah, right."  
"Pika Pi Chu Ka, Pika Chu"  
Her life is in ruins  
"God, I'm not gonna take advice from a hamster!?"  
"Pi Chu, Ka Chu Pi"  
I know a lot more then I let out Pikachu slunk out the door, not looking up at Ash. Ash mentally slapped himself for hurting his best friend like that, and turned to the bed. He flopped down, and looked at the bedside table. Reaching out, he swallowed another sleeping pill. He closed his eyes and once again tried to escape. Pikachu crept back in, looking at Ash's tense body lay there silently, looking at him. The vision of Pikachu's sad eyes followed Ash into his sleep.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty sat in her wheel chair once more, the pool area quiet. Jenn walked up to Misty. "Misty, this Erica"  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
A/N: MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
"She's gonna stay with you for a little while. To help you exercise your legs. If you don't exercise, your mussel tissue could degrade, and even if your legs could support you, they couldn't. You have to exercise." Misty nodded and looked over at Erica. A necklace wrapped around her neck donned a steel pixy. The color, ugly, but the pixy beautiful. You didn't notice right away though. It was curled up, like hiding from the world to cry. It held onto a beautiful glass ball. So much like Misty. She was beautiful, she just felt ugly. And she was holding on to something beautiful. her and Ash. She turned quickly to Aaliyah. "Take us to Ash's house!"  
  
****************************************************************  
Aaliyah didn't know if that was a good idea, but she did anywise. She and Erica waited in the car while Misty went in to talk to Ash. 10 minutes later she stormed out. "He's sleeping." Aaliyah looked at Misty.  
"Then why did you take so long?"  
"I took his sleeping pills and flushed them down the toilet."  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Pikachu sucked on his ketchup bottle, not even noticing the taste. He just wanted something reassuring. A fire roared in the fireplace. A cooking show played on the muted TV. The radio played softly. Pikachu turned on everything he could. But that ketchup met the most. Pikachu curled around it, falling asleep slowly. The fire burnt out.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty felt alone in the house. Articuno didn't want out, Aaliyah was in her room, Erica was downstairs, Ash was still sleeping, and Pikachu was too. No one to cuddle, not one to cry to, to one to giggle with. She could be a alone in the biggest crowd in the world. Misty sat on the edge of her bed, and tried to get up. Knives ripped through her legs as she toddled for a few seconds. She fell back down. And got back up and trying again.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Ash woke up and rubbed his eyes. Her rolled over and reached for the sleeping pills on the table. The jar was empty... Either Pikachu dumped them, or took the whole thing. Well, Ash was too tired to sleep (It happens! It happens to me like, every Saturday night!) He went downstairs and fixed a peanut butter sandwich. The clock read six o clock. the alarm upstairs went off, but Ash ignored it. He went into the other room and sat down beside Pikachu. He changed it from the cooking show, and watched Saturday morning cartoons.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty picke dup the phone by the kitchen. "Ash?"  
"Uh huh?" "Do you wanna come over for breakfast?"  
"Misty?"  
"Yes....."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Are you gonna come?" "Ummmm, yeah, I'll be right over. Misty smelled the fresh scent of Pancakes, and went into the kitchen. Erica was in the kitchen cooking pancakes,eggs, and bacon. The aroma traveled through the house. "Oh, hi Misty!" Erica greeted.  
"Hi Erica. Ash is coming over for breakfast today, do you mind?"  
"Oh, God no! I wanna meet him any ways, with all the stuff you guys have said about him. " Erica winked, taking another sip of her coke. Misty watched the clock. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 15 minutes. 20 minutes. 25 minutes. After half an hour, Ash finnaly came in to a house of starving women. "  
"Uhhhh hi everyone! Misty, who's the blond chick?"  
"That 'blond chick' is my friend! Not if you would know though. You don't seem to care about anything that involves me anymore? No, I should have know if you were playing on Emily, you would probaly play on me. Best friends to the end Ash? Guess what I've learned. Promises are cheap! At least you taught me something!"  
"Misty, you invited me over to breakfast and now your bitching at me?"  
"Yeah, I am! I'm sorry, but I waited half and hour for you, and you show up looking exactly like you did 4 days ago! I would expect pity from you Ash, since I can't walk. I wouldn't have accepted it, but it would have been nice!?"  
"Sorry if I know you well enough to know you don't accept pity!" Misty glared at him.  
"I flushed your sleeping pills down the toliet."  
"I replacied your birth controlo pills with asprin."  
"I am going to teach MY child that you are a lying bastard!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah." Ash walked over to Erica, grabbed her and kissed her. She struggled as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.   
"There. What's done is done. Maybe now you can learn to accept Misty." Misty sat there, gawking. Erica had run crying to the bathroom. Ash stormed out. Aaliyah sat quietly in her chair, arms wrapped around her legs. Misty felt the tears trickle down her soft skin. She put her head in her hands and started weeping. The blue nails that once held Ash now caught the tears. Misty looked at the sky. "How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,   
  
And tell me now  
  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?   
  
Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,   
  
And tell me now,   
  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?   
  
Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?   
  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?   
  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?   
  
How do I live without you?   
  
How do I live without you baby?"  
Aaliyah looked over at Misty. Sobbing still came from the bathroom. Erica came out and looked at Misty with red, puffy eyes.   
"I ruined everything. I'm so sorry Misty." Misty hugged her new friend.  
"It wasn't your fault. it was mine. I should have just shut up, had breakfast like a sane person, and then rant it all out to you guys when he left." Aaliyah finnaly spoke.  
"Misty, You kept it bottled up to long." Misty looked at her toes.   
"You're right." she said, standing up and walking over to sit beside her friend. Erica and Aaliyah stared in awe. Misty sat down. "What?"  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Ash thumped around the house, Pikachu huddled in a corner, afraid of what Ash might do. he sat down and cryed. He cryed for replacing Misty's birth control pills, for yelling at her, for feeling sorry for himself, when it was her with the problems. Pikachu once again nudged him, but this time Ash couldn't wake up. This wasn't a dream.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty sat quietly, sipping tea. her short hair hung relaxed. Misty had not washed it in days. Why would she? It wasn't as anyone cared any more. Her baby kicked. Misty closed her eyes. Erica looked at her. Aaliyah poked her now cold eggs. The wheelchair leaned against the walls. Articuno slept in her lap. The house was quiet, except for the tick of the clcok. Misty wanted to shut it up. But she didn't.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
How was that one? School is creeping up on me! 2 more days... Thank god for labour day. I'll try to write another one tomorrow o.O Try to... I'll have another one up by Wedsday.... Now be a responsible reader and review! No, wait, no, REVIEW! ARe you still reading? Good! Now go review! Luv ya!  
Ditzy Pixy  
  



End file.
